backhome with my friends
by raven serpentine
Summary: mikan comes back with her 3 hot friends...natsume is getting attracted to mikan but he has a girlfriend,Hikaru.what will happen now? pls. read & review...this is my first fanfic...thanx...
1. Chapter 1

**Back Home with my Friends**

**by silent.addict**

One beautiful afternoon, the 12-year old Mikan is called by Mr. Narumi to go in the faculty room. He had something to tell her that is very important.

"Listen Mikan, you are going to Gakuen Alice USA to study and improve your another secret alice but your friends cant go with you." Mr. Narumi remarked.

"I know, they cant go with me." Mikan said in a sad tone.

"You will leave tomorrow in the afternoon." Mr. Narumi said.

Mikan left the faculty room and go to her room to pack her things. Suddenly, Hotaru entered the room.

"Hey idiot, why are you packing your things?"

"Hotaru, I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"And where do you think, you're going?"

"Gakuen Alice USA." Tears began to fall from Mikan's eyes as she quickly run to hug Hotaru.

"and so?..."

"I will miss you Hotaru."

"I will miss you too, Mikan. Stop crying, lets go to Central Town and buy your friends, farewell gifts." Hotaru said while Mikan nodded in approval.

They go to Central Town to buy gifts for all of her friends. Mikan went home happily and she thanked Hotaru. That evening, she is very busy making goodbye letters to her friends. She put the letters inside the wrapper with the gift. She secretly went to Youichi's room and left a big teddy bear with the letter.

_Dear Youichi,_

_ Youichi, this is Mikan or what you call UGLY. I'm going to leave & will return in 5 years. I will miss you so much. When I return, I want to see you first. I will give you a letter when I come back. I will miss you._

When she came back to her room, she saw Natsume standing at her window.

"Why are you still awake Natsume and why are you here?"

"I just wanted to talk to an idiot like you and I can't sleep."

"Sure. What do you wanted to talk?"

"Why do you have so many gifts in your table? It isn't Christmas yet."

"I know that. Its a surprise for my friends. I will give it tomorrow. But for you, I will give it now."

Mikan get a gift and gave it to Natsume.

"This is for you Natsume."

Natsume opened it and saw a necklace with a black sakura pendant. She get the necklace and put it around his neck. Natsume blushed, he felt happy about the gift but didn't smile.

"Please always wear that."

Natsume nodded in reply. She kissed him on the cheer and said "Goodnight Natsume. Bye..."

Natsume go back to his room hiding his blush with his bangs. But a word keeps him confused and it makes his head ache.

"bye..." Natsume recalled. "What's that? As if she'll going to leave me!" He fell asleep.

The next day, nobody saw Mikan until classes starts. Hotaru knows the reason but didn't care tell anyone. Mr. Narumi entered the room and said a big "Good Morning". Everyone asked where is Mikan.

"Sad to say class but Ms.Sakura left a while ago, she will go to Gakuen Alice USA to enhance her skills." Mr. Narumi saw all of his students' faces turn to frowns.

Nonoko asked, "How many years will she be there?"

"She will be there for 5 years and will also come back here." Natsume's face lightened a bit then he hold the pendant of the necklace that Mikan gave him last night.

Mikan arrived at Gakuen Alice USA and go to her classroom. She didn't know anyone so she kept quiet. A group of sassy girls go near her and made fun of her. Then a group of handsome and cool boys came.

"Stop that." One of them said. "Don't do that to her again or else..."

All became frightened and goes back to their seats.

The group of guys started introducing themselves except for the leader who go back to his seat.

"Hi! I'm Ryoma Echizen, my alice is wind and mind-reading." (just think of Ryoma of Prince of Tennis)

"I'm Hayato Misaki, my alice is transportation and time travel. (just think of Hayato of Pretear)

"And he's our leader, Akira Hanazawa, his alice is ice and water." (just think of a guy that is handsome and with grey scattered hair and sapphire eyes. Very handsome. Use your imagination people:-)

'"Uh...Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura, my alice is nullification and alice-stealing. I'm from Japan, I think you guys are from Japan too."

"You're right!" They all said in unison.

"Please say to him my thanks." Mikan said smiling.

"Sure, I will Say it to him." Hayato said.

Akira looked at Mikan and saw her smiling and said to himself, "Come to think of it, she's cute and looks kind".

The classes started and all students has to go back to their seats. After hours of classes...

"Class dismissed." The teacher said.

" I wish they are all okay there at Japan. I wish tomorrow will be another wonderful day." Mikan's thoughts.

The group of boys meet each other at Ryoma's room and Hayato opened a conversation about the transferee.

"Hey, what do you think of Mikan Sakura?" Hayato said.

"I think she is a kind lady." Ryoma said.

"Come on lets go to her past." Hayato said.

"I agree. Lets go!" Akira said.

They traveled through time with the help of Hayato's alice and watch what happened to Mikan. They saw when Mikan is still a child with her grandfather, when she entered the academy, the moments with her friends, how Hotaru torture her, how Ruka blushed when she wore the genie costume, her moments with Natsume, how they fight like cats and dogs, when she saved Natsume from Reo, her adventures with her friends and the most shocking they saw is when Natsume kissed Mikan in their Alice Festival. They go back to the present and decided to sleep at Ryoma's room.

"Who will thought that her lips are already claimed by that Natsume." Hayato said.

"Yeah, she indeed is kind and beautiful." Ryoma said.

"I think of a great idea!" Hayato said with a big smile.

"Ryoma read my mind." Hayato said.

Ryoma read his mind and got his idea.

"I like your idea very much!" Ryoma said.

"Tell me now the idea or else there will be a real blizzard inside this room!" Akira said.

"Okay, we just think of an idea. what if we make Mikan one of us?" Ryoma said.

"I like the idea. Lets make that girl one of us and she will also be like us." Akira said.

"Yeah, lets make her a cool babe, looks dangerous, a little arrogant but her quality will still be as it is." Ryoma said.

The next day, they asked Mikan to be a member of their group. Mikan agreed and was trained by the group to be a little arrogant.

After 5 years...

A girl with a long straight blonde hair that reaches to her waist and bangs that reaches to her eyes is sitting in the grass for a moment now. 3 handsome boys are walking towards her direction and shouting, "Miki!".

"Are you guys trying my patience?" The now 17-year old Mikan said calmly at the boys.

"Oh my! Sorry Miki." Hayato frightfully said.

"Miki, you are called by the Coordinator. She will tell you something important." Akira said.

"Just tell us later what she told you." Ryoma said.

"Sure, thanks." Mikan said.

She went to the Coordinator's office and greet "Good Morning."

"Ms.Sakura, you are a good student here for 5 years and your batch already finished studying here so you guys can now go home. You and your friends can go back in Japan tomorrow but they still have classes there so you guys should still study there for a week. I just want you to know that you guys can still come back here if you want because you studied here. Is that okay?"

"Ma'am, I will just ask my friends first and maybe we can already tell our decision later. Is that all okay to you?" She said.

"Of course yes." The coordinator said.

"Ma'am, can we still stay here for 2 days before we leave?"

"Yes, you may."

She went to her friends and say the news.

"We can now go home guys, we can go back to Japan." Mikan said.

"I want to see my Grandpa. When my parents migrated here at USA, they left him with my Grandma in Japan." Ryoma said.

"Its been years now since I saw my younger brother at Hiroshima." Hayato said.

"My younger brother is my only family in Japan, my parents died in a car accident." Akira said.

"Where is he?" Mikan asked.

"I left him at Gakuen Alice. His name is Youichi. I change my surname when I got here so we don't have the same surnames."

"So your the brother of him. Does he know that your his brother?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, he knows that but I think he already forgot it because he's just a child that time." Ryoma said.

"So when shall we leave?" Mikan asked.

"Lets leave tomorrow." They said.

They go to the Coordinator's office and tell their decision. The coordinator told the decision to the Gakuen Alice. They packed their things and 7:00 in the morning they left USA riding a private airplane of the Alice Academy. They departed at the airport. Hayato and Ryoma go to their families while Akira stayed with Mikan and her Grandpa. After a week, they have to go back to the Gakuen Alice. They arrived there at 12 in the afternoon. They are in civilian's uniform. Mikan is in her black pants and black jacket. Ryoma & Hayato are wearing pants and t-shirts with designs while Akira is wearing a plain sky blue polo and black pants. Mikan then wrote a letter for Youichi and send it by using her stolen wind alice. She asked Hayato to transport her to the Central Town.

_ Dear Youichi,_

_ Hey its Ugly. I'm back. Let's meet at the front of Fluff Puffs store, lets meet by 4 pm. I'm wearing a black jacket and with sunglasses. See you!_

Youichi is now 10 years old. Classes are finished and before he go out of the class he should close the window but before he closes the window, he saw a small paper. He read the message and knew it was Mikan. He smiled and run towards his teacher and ask permission to go to the Central Town. The teacher allowed him and then he packed his bag and run towards the bus to Central Town. Natsume and Ruka is strolling the Central Town when they saw Youichi going down the bus. They just followed him. They saw Youichi with a long haired blonde girl who they think is also at their age. Natsume and Ruka just observe them from afar.

"Ugly!" Youichi called.

Mikan lift her sunglasses to her hair & faced him.

"Is that you, Youichi?"

He cast ghosts which prove that he is Youichi.

"Yep,its me,ugly." He smiled and runs towards her to hug her.

"You're more handsome than I thought." Mikan smiled and cupped his cheek.

Youichi hold her hand tight. They buy fluff puffs and sit at a bench in the park.

"How are you?" Mikan asked.

"I'm fine here and how's USA?" Youichi said.

"Its beautiful. Youichi, do you have a brother?"

"Why did you ask?"

"Because someone told me that he is your brother."

"Actually, I am with my brother Akira when I came here but the Academy quickly migrated him to the USA. I wish he will be back here and then we will be together."

"Your wish will come true, I promise. I'm glad that you are not like Natsume when he was your age."

"He told me not to keep away from my friends. When will you study again here?"

"Tomorrow."

She take a glance at her watch. She saw the time.

"Let's go back now. Let's ride the bus because maybe they will think that I am a kidnapper if I use my alice." Mikan said.

She wear her sunglasses again and then they ride the bus. They didn't notice Ruka and Natsume sitting behind them. They heard what the long haired blonde girl is saying.

"Youichi, please don't tell anyone about me." Mikan said.

Youichi nodded and after some minute he fell asleep. The bus stopped and its time for them to go. She carried Youichi and walked towards his dorm. Natsume shouted at her which made Youichi awake. She bring Youichi down and let him go to his room.

"Hey! What are you doing with Youichi?" Natsume said.

Mikan didn't dare face him.

"See you tomorrow. Natsume Hyuuga." She used her transportation and left him there.

The voice sounds familiar but he doesn't know who owns the voice.

That night, Hotaru got a letter from Mikan.

_ Dear Hotaru,_

_ Hello! See you tomorrow my best friend. Mikan..._

Hotaru smiled a bit. All in the academy was already asleep except for Mikan. She wasn't sure if she really want to come back and see all her past friends. She is nervous and can't sleep because of that thing. She go out of her room and walk through the woods while thinking of the things she do during her childhood. She saw the old Sakura tree which she always saw him reading his favorite manga and walk towards the tree then sit at the ground while leaning her back against the tree. After a while, she heard someone go down the tree.

"Mikan." The voice is so calm but cold.

She didn't turned around but just answer the voice.

"Its no use talking to you." She said irritatingly.

"Why did you change?" The voice said.

"Its for the better besides all people are changing."

"Better?"

"Hey Hyuuga, I'm already sleepy." She said while yawning.

"Looks like polka-dots can already sense people." Natsume go out of the darkness.

"See you tomorrow. Good night." Mikan said. She saw the necklace she gave him and smiled.

Natsume go back to his bed. He is thinking of nothing else but Mikan.

"Hey Natsume Hyuuga, Stop it! Stop thinking of her! You already have a girlfriend and its Hikaru!" He scolded himself.

Natsume fell asleep after some time of thinking of her. The next day, they were introduced to the class.

"Good morning everyone. We have students from USA who will stay here so be good at them." Ms. Serena said.

Three handsome guys entered first as the ladies stared at them in awe while saying ILOVEYOU's to them.

"I'm Akira Hanazawa."

"I'm Hayato Misaki."

"I'm Ryoma Echizen."

A girl with a long, straight blonde hair that reaches to her waist walk inside the classroom. The boys stared in awe as she walk in the classroom.

"Good morning Ms. Mikan Sakura." Ms. Serena greeted the girl.

"Good morning Ms. Serena, sorry if I'm late because I just visited Mr. Narumi at his class." Mikan said.

"Just don't be late again." Ms. Serena said as Mikan nodded.

"Mikan Sakura?" All of the former classmates of Mikan said.

"Yes, I'm Mikan Sakura. The dense girl that entered here before. Problem with that?" Mikan said.

"Guys, there's no more vacant sits so I suppose just make your own ways." Ms. Serena said.

Natsume smiled a bit, thinking that they will just sit at the ground but what amaze him and all of the class is when Mikan made sits at the back. The classes ended because it was already their lunch. Mikan go out of the room with the group. Natsume is just behind them. They passed by at the faculty room where Natsume heard the teachers talking about the Alices from USA.

"Those students are really dangerous, they can make anyone suffer or just kill them."

"Yeah, they should go back to USA or all of students here are in danger."

"Do you know the girl there? The pretty brunette?"

"Yeah, she is Mikan Sakura. She's a former student here. Why?"

"I've heard that she is the most dangerous in the group because she is a alice-stealer and she already stole many alice in America."

"Hey, all of you! If you don't have something to do in your life. Don't talk about other's lives." Mr. Narumi shouted.

Natsume left the place and went to the canteen. After some time of studying. The classes are dismissed. Students go back to their group types. Mikan and the group made their own group type by the permission of the Principal. The Multi-alice users group type. Meanwhile, Hikaru is looking for Natsume.

"Natsume!!" Hikaru called.

"Huh?" Natsume said.

"You! I'm looking for you about half an hour!" She said angrily.

"Silence Hikaru!" He said.

"Oops...Sorry." She said and sit next to Natsume.

"What's with that lady?" She said. This interested Natsume that made him turn to her.

"Who?"

"That Mikan Sakura. What's with her that made her so popular even though she just came from USA?"

"Hikaru, Mikan is a former student here that was transferred to States. That made her popular."

"I think its because of the cool boys she's with." Hikaru said.

"She is a cheerful girl before and is high-spirited." Natsume said.

"So...we have some qualities that are the same."

Evening came and all students are already asked to sleep early. Mikan jumped out of her window and landed in the ground safely. She went to the same old tree she used to stay before. She climbed into one of its branches and sit there as she stared at the starry sky.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume said.

"I'm just reminiscing some good days that happened to me." She said.

"And does that include our kiss?" He asked.

"I can't say. So you already have a girlfriend right?"

"Yes. Her name is Hikaru Uchiha. Her alice is lightning."

"Oh, I see. I like her personality. She is very cheerful."

"Mikan, do you already have a boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend yet. Funny to say, they became scared at Akira, Hayato and Ryoma. They are like brothers to me."

"Hnn...Why didn't you talk with Hotaru today?"

"I'm not yet ready besides she is busy with Ruka and her inventions."

Natsume climbed up the tree and sit with Mikan.

"I should thank you because you made me more open to my friends." Natsume said.

"That's good because we will exchange personalities. I'll be the one arrogant and you'll be the one cheerful." Mikan said. Then she said goodbye.

When she go back to her room, she saw Akira leaning on the wall beside the door of his room.

"I thought...you left for your mission in Hawaii?" She said.

"They assigned Hayato instead of me. He will leave next week. Now you should sleep already, its already late at night."

"Ahmm...Akira can you sleep here tonight?"

"Huh?" He started to blush.

"Please, just put the sofa near my bed and sleep in the sofa. Just leave tomorrow morning. Please..."

"You're scared of the dark! Aren't you?" He teased.

"Please..." She said after nodding.

"Okay...Whatever!" Akira said.

Akira sleep in the sofa while Mikan sleep in the bed. It's a Saturday morning, Akira woke up and want to disturb Mikan so he shook her. She wake up early in the morning because she was disturbed by Akira. She ran after him until they both became tired.

"Mikan, can I ask you out today?" Akira said in a panting voice.

"Of course, we have no classes today.." Mikan said while eating banana. Mikan throw the banana peeling on Akira which Akira used to make her slide but an unexpected thing happened.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" She screamed as she sled on the floor.

She is now laying on the top of Akira and their lips accidentally touched each other. They stand up, feeling embarrassed of what had transpired. Akira left the room quickly saying, "I'll fetch you by 2pm! See you!".

As said, she was fetched by Akira at exactly 2 pm. They go to the Central Town but they both feel that someone's going after them and staring at them.


	2. author note

Uh..HI GUYS!

I just wanna tell of the readers of this story that I cant continue this story anymore because of the lack of idea & also because of little number of reviews..

Sorry to all who supports this story but I'll continue this story if I get Ideas..

Still..I want to Thank all this persons for giving this story reviews...:

dominiqueanne

camille1998

ToS-fanatic15

khatzie

crimsoneyes44

Alwaysbtheir

Even though I cant continue this story..I hope you'll still read my future works...

Thank You..


End file.
